


Yakno and Kiro

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: My Own Characters and their stories [5]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hair stroking, M/M, OC, Own Characters - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi, not that anyone would care enough about them but anyway, one shot probably, pls don't steal my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: Kiro loves how Yakno can make him feel all tingly and how he treats him when he gets home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated any stories at all. I got massive writers block and I'm going through a tough time. But I decided to try and start writing again so here you go.
> 
> I didn't put my soul into this one but at least I wrote something

Kiro tilted his head back at the feeling of his lover nipping at his neck. It had been a long day at the kindergarten were Kiro was working, and after cleaning up vomit and drying dirty bums all day he really deserved what his boyfriend had planned:

Pizza with lit candles and a good ol' episode of Friends. 

Kiro turned around to kiss Yakno, his breathe smelling of pizza and his plump lips greasy but Yakno was that kind of person that didn't care about that. 

"How was your day, baby?"

"Awful... Kenny threw up all over the floor and Mizzy and Brent hit each other and the parents got so defensive when they came to pick them up and..." Kiro cringed and took another slice.  
But just as he was about to bite into it, Yakno snatched it away and instead held it by the crust above Kiro'a head.

"Well then I should make you feel better, darling. Let me take care of everything tonight..." Yakno let the slice slide down and guided it down to Kiro's mouth, smiling as the other man opened his mouth and took a bite. 

 

Kiro loved this. He loved resting back against Yakno, feeling his heartbeat through the fabric of their shirts, loved how Yakno's hand sneaked up to stroke Kiro's silver hair. How those soft fingers, which had been inside of him just the other night, ran through his silver curls and massaged his scalp. 

It didn't take long before Kiro was moaning, leaning into Yakno's touch and the brunette laughed at him. 

"I'm only massaging your scalp, and you get horny from that?"

"I had a stressful day," Kiro pouted and smirked as his boyfriend continued to massage him. His smirk widened as he felt a second hand move across his body, making its way down into his trousers that had become uncomfortably tight around his hard on. "Mmm, daddy, take care of me..."

 

Yakno couldn't resist when Kiro talked like that. His weak spot was Kiro, and hearing the adorable man call him 'daddy' and plead for him to take care of him was the only thing he needed. 

Yakno wrapped his hand around Kiro's 8 inches, pressing his thumb against the swollen slit while his hand began to pump up and down. The sound of the TV was soon damp and drowned as Kiro's loud moans spilled from his lips. 

"Yes.... nnghhg... so close already... yes..." 

Yakno wrapped his arms around Kiro, pulling the silver haired boy into his lap were he continued to jerk him off. He planted soft kisses over Kiro's neck and nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ears. Kiro began to thrust his hips up, moving perfectly with Yakno's hand. His foreskin rubbed over his mushroom tip and his balls were hard like rocks and heavy with cum. 

"Anything for my baby boy..." Yakno grunted huskily, grinning as Kiro groaned. Kiro was weak for Yakno's dark, sexy voice. 

Kiro shakily pulled his pants down, letting them drop to the floor so he could cum freely instead of having a sticky mess in his boxers and pants. His thick cock had veins bulging out, pre spilling from his slit and it oozed around Yakno's thumb. 

"I'm almost there!" Kiro squirmed, biting his bottom lip and he jolted his hips up sharply, chasing his own orgasm while Yakno still held a firm grip around his dick.

"Cum, baby boy. Cum for daddy, like a good little slut."

That was the last straw. 

Kiro sobbed, nonsense spilling from his lips as he shoot a long rope of white cum. The load landed on his stomach and splattered up over his chest while Yakno jerked him through it.  
Yakno didn't let go until Kiro stilled his hips and slumped back in exhaustion, seeking for something to rest against after climaxing. 

 

Yakno smiled sweetly and brushed his hand through Kiro's hair again, watching as bids of sweat dribbled down the other man's chest and forehead. He was so sexy, so beautiful. 

"Good baby boy..." he murmured quietly and kissed Kiro's cheek. "I love you, baby..."

"I love... you too... daddy..." Kiro whispered between gasps and he buried his face into Yakno's strong warm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't very long and such but at least I wrote something so I'm kind of happy lol


End file.
